9 A catástrofe se aproxima
by Chris-sama
Summary: E aqui está o cap 9! Gente desculpe mas eu não estava conseguindo mandar nenhum arquivo..Para os novos leitores, procurem pelo meu nick..é a continuação... Aproveitem.. KuramaxSavitri


By Kurama

Chegamos na sala e todos estavam com os olhares fixos.

"Acidentes sem explicação estão tirando o sono da equipe de investigação da polícia. Hoje chegou ao ponto crítico da situação no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio. Os corredores foram quebrados. Todos os aviões que decolaram nas últimas 2 horas foram destruídos. Calcula-se que foram 5 vôos. A possibilidade de haver problemas mecânicos nos motores foi descartada pois o número de acidentes em curto período de tempo está se aproximando ao nível patológico. Todos os vôos foram cancelados e o número de mortos encontrados nos corredores chega a 200. Ainda não foi divulgado o número de passageiros dos vôos que sofreram atentado ".

Botan – Ai meu deus!

Yusuke – Isso não é normal. O que mais me irrita é saber que teve outros casos e não soubemos nada.

Koenma – ALERTA!

Kuwabara – AI! DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO?

Koenma – As energias que eu falei para vocês estão muito poderosas e estão naquele local!

Divinity – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Savitri sentiu uma dor insuportável. Tive que socorre-la. O olhar dela ficou muito diferente. Subitamente, ela se levantou e correu.

Kurama – Espere!

Hiei – O meu Jagan vê quatro mulheres no topo de uma torre alta. Tudo que passa por elas morre.

Koenma – Não pode ser. Será que são.. as outras 4 justiceiras?

Kuwabara – Isso é impossível. Se elas são as justiceiras, não podiam estar fazendo essa matança.

Yusuke – Não é hora de discutir. Vamos atrás dela.

Chegamos em menos de 2 minutos. Nossa velocidade chegou ao máximo. Savitri poderia estar em perigo. O problema era que não a encontramos de primeira.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Yusuke – Vejam!

Hiei – São elas! Vamos subir a torre.

Todos – Sim.

Chegamos no topo da torre e sentimos uma forte energia vindo do terraço.

As 4 mulheres - Ora ora. Temos companhia. É uma pena que vocês vão morrer.

Divinity – Por que vocês estão comportando desse jeito?

As 4 mulheres - Mizunna, você não tem o direito de falar nada. Oh, não nos apresentamos aos espectadores.

Justiceira 1 – Meu nome é Kazeshi, a guerreira do vento. Os ventos são os meus aliados.

Justiceira 2 – Eu sou Hibara, a beleza do fogo. Atraio o alvo e mato.

Justiceira 3 – Sou Shinreibake, o espírito da assombração. Consigo criar o inferno.

Justiceira 4 – E eu sou a Tentsuchi, o anjo da terra. A fúria dela é a minha euforia.

Hibara – E ela é Mizunna, a mulher da água – a guerreira que não é digna de receber o nome Divinity. Quis a técnica do julgamento só pra ela.

Divinity – Isso é mentira! Todas vocês sabem que eu fui escolhida para receber a técnica do julgamento. Isso porque vocês não tinham poder suficiente para agüentar a energia das divindades. As divindades disseram que poderiam esperar os nossos poderes serem igualados para decidir quem ficaria com a técnica, mas vocês quiseram que eu fosse a guerreira do julgamento divino.

Kazeshi – Hibara, isso não importa agora. Nossa missão foi concluída: atraímos a Mizunna pra cá e ela vai morrer com todas essas pessoas aqui.

Yusuke – Missão?

Shinreibake – Ah, vocês ainda estão aí? A nossa missão não é da sua conta. Como viram a gente, vocês vão morrer.

Hiei – Só vejo palavras, quero ver ação.

Tentsuchi – Hahaha olha, o baixinho está metido a valente! Ih estou reconhecendo. Ele se chama Hiei, o youkai que dominou as chamas negras mortais e que possui o Jagan, o olho diabólico. Eu sabia que ele era baixinho, mas não pensei que era tanto.

Como sabem, Hiei mata qualquer ser que o chama de baixinho.

Hiei – Vai se arrepender de ter me chamado assim. MORRA!...O que?

A katana do Hiei se partiu. Nem chegou a encostar na Tentsuchi.

Tentsuchi – Patético. Acha que uma katana ridícula iria me ferir?

Hibara – Vamos nos divertir um pouco. FIRE SHURIKENS!

Divinity – Fujam! Se essas shurikens encostarem em vocês, vão provocar queimaduras mortais!

Yusuke – Pra mim chega! LEIGAN!

Yusuke atirou um leigan daqueles. Mas elas eram muito rápidas e não atingiram.

Kazeshi – Idiota! CYCLONE NEEDLES!

Yusuke – O que? Argh!

Kuwabara – YUSUKE!

Yusuke estava ensangüentado. Parecia que pequenos ciclones eram pontudos como agulhas. Quando percebi, Kazeshi evocou novamente.

Kurama – ROSE WHIP!.. Urgh!

Divinity – KURAMA!

Kazeshi – Hahahaha imbecil. As agulhas são guiadas pela energia espiritual!

Kuwabara – Vou acabar logo com isso! LEIKEN!

Tentsuchi – EARTH AXE!

Kuwabara (pensamento) – Eu posso lutar no mano a mano com esse machadinho.

Tentsuchi – Essa espada é mais ridícula que a katana do Hiei.

Kuwabara – Hã? O que está acontecendo?

Tentsuchi – O meu machado não pode ser detido por ninguém, vai retalhar o seu corpo a qualquer momento!

Divinity – Fuja, Kuwabara!

Tentsuchi – Não vai escapar.

Divinity – AQUA MIRROR!

Savitri conseguiu erguer a barreira a tempo.

Divinity – Acham que vão me matar facilmente? Estão enganadas.

As justiceiras pararam de lutar.

Divinity – Hã?

Hibara – Não temos o que preocupar: eles são fracos demais. Nunca vão nos derrotar. Enquanto a você Mizunna: nos veremos depois.

Divinity – Por que estão contra as nossas obrigações de justiceiras? Por que estão matando essas pessoas?

Shinreibake – Ah, é uma história comprida. Em breve saber�, pois o seu tempo de vida é bastante curto.

Elas saíram do local rapidamente. Savitri desfez a barreira e ficou olhando fixamente pro céu. As justiceiras não me reconheceram por estar na forma do Shuuichi, mas tenho certeza que se estivesse na forma de Youko, teriam me reconhecido também.

Hiei – Elas sumiram de vez. Não consigo encontrar com precisão onde elas estão.

Yusuke – Savitri, antes de sair correndo você sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Quando o Kurama foi lhe socorrer, o seu olhar mudou completamente.

Divinity – Eu tentei usar uma técnica telepática para ver quem estava por trás disso tudo. Ele não é tão poderoso quanto o Jagan, mas ele consegue diferenciar a energia espiritual, se ela é conhecida ou estranha. O problema é que não dominei totalmente e isso provoca uma dor insuportável. Essa técnica era uma das melhores que um youkai da minha jornada ao Castelo da Dimensão Negra tinha...

Yusuke – O corpo de bombeiros está se aproximando. Não podemos ser vistos por aqui. Não haveria explicação de estarmos aqui.

Chegamos ao templo e todos que ficaram ainda estavam acompanhando o plantão no telejornal.

Koenma – Finalmente chegaram.

Divinity – Suas suspeitas estavam certas. Eram elas que emanavam as energias estranhas. O que não entendo é o motivo por elas estarem contra a mim. Falaram coisas sem sentido. Não entendo por que elas mataram todas aquelas pessoas inocentes.

Koenma – Não se preocupe.

"Aqui é a repórter Akira Kotono do canal 6. Um milagre aconteceu no Aeroporto de Tóquio, as pessoas que estavam no quadro clínico de óbito voltaram a consciência. Os passageiros foram encontrados no mar vivos junto com os destroços de aviões. Será um milagre de Deus? Eis o mistério. Mais informações no jornal da noite."

Todos ficaram chocados. Um número grande de pessoas dadas como mortas ressuscitando como se estivesse acordando ou aparecendo no mar como se tivesse dado um mergulho.

Botan – ISSO NÃO É CONTRA AS REGRAS DO MUNDO ESPIRITUAL?

Koenma – Aquelas pessoas não iriam morrer naquele momento. Antes das almas desprenderem dos corpos, eu transferi energia para os corpos para manter as almas presas. Os passageiros dos aviões destruídos tiveram seus corpos regenerados e sofreram o mesmo processo. É por isso que fiquei calado e apoiado no sofá.

Botan – Para mim, o senhor estava dormindo mesmo.

Koenma – Isso não é uma infração porque as mortes dos humanos foram provocadas por youkais. Não foi uma questão de destino dos humanos como acontece em atentados feitos por terroristas ou em acidentes de avião por falhas na estrutura.

Kuwabara – Me sinto aliviado em saber que aquelas pessoas vão poder viver.

Kurama – Mas ainda não acabou. Elas continuam vagando por aí.

Hiei – Elas não vão parar. Alguém deve estar por trás delas. Afinal, elas disseram que tinham uma missão, que acabou não sendo concluída.

Yusuke – Isso que não entendo. Elas pararam de lutar e foram embora. Não completaram a missão e não deu nenhuma explicação.

Genkai – Savitri, só uma pergunta. O que achou estranho nelas fisicamente?

Divinity – O olhar delas. Não tinham expressão. Ao mesmo tempo,via ódio.

Genkai – Elas estão sendo manipuladas. Alguém está manipulando com precisão.

Divinity – Não é absurda a sua hipótese. O que tenho certeza é que tem alguma coisa errada. Eu vou descansar.

Kurama – Savi-chan, eu lhe ajudo. As feridas estão quase curadas. Pelo menos, você não se feriu por ter esquivado bem.

Divinity – Não precisa, meu bem. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Não insisti porque entendi o lado dela. Não é fácil ver o parceiro de luta voltar naquela maneira. Tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo com elas...


End file.
